There's Something About Erza
by Reaching4thatplace
Summary: Lucy goes on vacation with her friends to sunny Florida. She's been with Natsu for a while now, but while on vacation she meets a girl who changes everything. Suddenly Lucy finds herself in a world of confusion as she travels down the path of discovery with a fiery red head we all know and love. This is a coming out and coming of age story so I hope you enjoy this ErzaxLucy fic.


I lived a dramatically normal life. An only child with parents who love each other, average grades and a few close friends to pass the time with. Still, I always felt like something was wrong or missing maybe. In the back of my mind I always knew what it was, but it was something I was never ready to admit to myself. So, I continued down my normal, straight path, never being brave enough to turn a corner or change direction. Until the summer of 2017 that is. I had just turned nineteen, graduated college and was off on vacation with my friends to celebrate. So that's where this story is going to begin; In my room, packing my bags with my boyfriend being less than helpful.

Rain was beating down on the window, I had cracked it open a little because I loved to hear the little beads of rain splatter on the glass. It always soothed me. I folded one of my favourite sun dresses and squeezed it in to my case with the rest of my holiday clothes. Natsu was laying on the bed next to my case. He was just watching me as I moved around the room. I had heard people say that just watching the person they love do nothing can be the most interesting thing, I've never felt that myself. Maybe I've never loved someone enough to enjoy watching them do something as mundane as packing a suitcase. Not that I didn't love Natsu. We'd been together for a little over a year and things were going great between us. We were pretty much inseparable at this point. I moved past him to rummage through my drawers when I felt him grab at my skirt. He began tugging at it a little and I turned to look at him. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes." he simply said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You can move this thing," he gestured to my case, "and lay next to me."

I had pretty much finished my packing and anything I forgot to pack I guessed I could just buy while we were away. So I moved the case to the floor and took Natsu up on his offer. We both laid width ways on my bed with our legs hanging off the side; our feet tangled together. I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand in mine. He had this warmth about him that always made me feel so comforted. "I can't wait to get away from this gloomy weather." he said. My phone pinged as he spoke and I checked to see it was a message from Juvia.

 **Text Message From: Juvia**

 _Hey, Lucy. What's the plan for the morning?_

"It's Juvia," I said, "she wants to know the plan."

"What is the plan?" Natsu asked.

"You drove here tonight, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So, your car is here?" I asked, although it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"So, you can drive us to the airport tomorrow." I said.

"I guess. What about Juvia and Gray?" Natsu asked.

"We can pick them up on the way. Juvia is staying at Gray's house tonight and we'd have to drive past his house to get to the airport." I said. If you hadn't guessed by now, Juvia and Gray are a couple. They'd been together for about the same amount of time as Natsu and I. They were a cute couple. Their personalities were pretty much polar opposites but they balanced each other out.

I texted Juvia the plan and her and Gray happily agreed to it. I wasn't able to drive myself yet, despite my parents buying me a car for my eighteenth birthday. I ended up selling the car and bought myself an expensive computer to help with my work load at college. My parents said they would have just bought me a laptop as well if I had asked for one, but I hated them throwing their money at me like that and I liked being the passenger in a car anyway. Especially when Natsu was driving, it was attractive to me for some reason. Seeing him in control of a vehicle, manoeuvring and speeding down the roads, I just enjoyed it.

Natsu grabbed my waist and rolled us over so I was now laid on top of him. I smiled, and rested my chin on his chest, swirling my finger over his T-shirt.

"You're so beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" I blushed.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"What's gotten in to you?" I asked, he was never usually this soppy.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just excited to spend a week in the sun with you." He said.

"And the others." I reminded him.

"We can slip away." Natsu smirked.

"Oh, can we?" I asked with a grin.

"We most certainly can." He lifted his head to meet mine and began to kiss me. Slowly, he sat us up so I found myself in his lap with my legs straddled over his. He began to kiss along my jaw, down my neck and across my collar bone. His trail of kisses left me a little breathless, when we were rudely interrupted by my arsehole of an older brother. He swung the door open and said "get a room!".

"This is my room, Sting." I huffed as I pushed myself off of Natsu and moved towards the door to close it in Stings face.

"Maybe you should get a lock" Sting said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I said. Sting was one year older than me, just one. But he acted like he was so much older.

"Did you want something?" Natsu asked Sting. The two of them butted heads often. Sting wouldn't like any boyfriend of mine, I guess it's just an older brother thing.

"Nope, just making sure the two of you are behaving." Sting smiled.

"Goodbye, Sting." I said as I closed the door in face. "God I'm glad he's not coming with us." I said as I rejoined Natsu on the bed.

The next morning we woke up at five AM to get ready to leave for the airport. I did my last bit of packing, got in to some comfy clothes and had just enough time to grab some breakfast. Natsu hauled our cases down the stairs and packed them in the boot of his car. I was pulling on a pair of white plimsolls when my mum came down the stairs, tying up her silk gown.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" She asked.

"Mum, I said bye to you and dad last night. You didn't need to get up." I said.

"You know me, Lucy. I want to wave you off." She smiled and squeezed my cheek a little.

"Sure, mum. Natsu's waiting in the car for me." I said as I opened the front door. Natsu was parked in the driveway. He had already started the engine and I could hear him skipping through songs on his Spotify playlist.

"Have fun and please keep safe." My mum said as she squeezed me tight.

"I will and I will." I said, hugging her back.

"Call me when you get to the airport and when you land. Also call me once you've made it to the Villa." She said as I was getting in the car.

"Okay, okay." I laughed a little. I could understand her being worried, neither Sting nor I had been away like this before.

"I love you." My mum called out as Natsu pulled out of the driveway and began the journey to Gray's house.

"Love you too!" I yelled as I leaned out my window and waved goodbye.

We picked up Gray and Juvia and drove the hour drive to the airport where we were meeting up with Levy, my closest friend. Her boyfriend, Gajeel, was going to be dropping her off. Natsu, Gray, Juvia and I arrived and made our way through security. We were waiting at a table in one of the airport's cafes when Levy finally arrived. But she wasn't alone. She was closely followed by a much taller girl. I didn't recognise her but I felt something strange when I locked eyes with her. It was like my heart stopped for a second and my cheeks began to burn. _What is this?_ I thought to myself. I was even feeling butterflies in my stomach as this girl approached us. She was beautiful but there was a somewhat masculine energy about her. Her face was pretty, but tough at the same time. She had a piercing in her nose and her hair, a fiery red colour, was tied in to a lose ponytail that swung from side to side as she strolled forwards. I felt... attracted to her.

"Hey, Lu." Levy smiled, breaking me from my trance. I swallowed hard, trying to push down whatever I was feeling towards this stranger beside Levy.

"Hey." I said, my eyes darting back and forth between Levy and her taller friend.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked. I had almost forgotten he was beside me. I suddenly felt the need to touch him in some way. He looked at me as I quickly grabbed his hand. "You okay?" He asked me quietly. I simply nodded and turned back to Levy as she introduced her friend.

"This is Erza. Her plans fell through for the break, so I invited her to join us." Levy explained.

"I hope you all don't mind me tagging along." Erza said. Her voice was deep and smooth.

"Course not." Juvia smiled.

"A friend of Levy's is a friend of ours." Natsu said, friendly as ever.

"Luckily the flight wasn't completely booked up last night, I think I got one of the last seats." Erza said. She was wearing a black T-shirt tucked in to a pair of torn up, high waisted shorts and pair of black biker boots. She looked so cool. There was just this energy about her, I couldn't explain it but I was being drawn in by it.

"How do you two know each other?" Gray asked.

"We met through Gajeel." Levy said. It made sense that Erza and Gajeel were friends. Gajeel was a couple of years older than Levy and Erza definitely looked a little older too. I was suddenly aware of how young I must've looked compared to her.

"Well, we've got about an hour until we have to board so take a seat." Natsu said, pulling an extra seat from the table next to us so that Erza could sit too. She was opposite me, chatting away to Juvia and Gray. It was all I could do not to stare at her, so I ended up just staring in to my coffee mug instead. I definitely didn't want to be caught gawking at her, especially since I didn't even know why I was. It's okay to admire the same sex, right? I mean there was no denying she was attractive, anyone could see that. I suddenly felt a hand on my thigh and I jumped a little.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since I arrived." Levy asked me.

"Yeah, you're not normally this quiet." Natsu added. All eyes were now on me, even Erza's. I could feel my face turning red under everybody's stare.

"I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile.

"Are you nervous?" Juvia asked sympathetically.

"About what?" I asked, my heart began to quicken.

"The flight." Juvia said.

"Oh... right. Yeah, a little." I lied. I loved flying actually. My parent's had been taking me on long flights since I was as young as five years old, it was like second nature to me now. I felt completely relaxed in the air but it was easier to just let them think I was afraid.

"Aw, Lucy. Do you want me to see if I can find some travel sickness tablets for you?" Levy offered.

"Actually, a walk would do me good. I'll have a look for some myself." I needed to break away from everyone looking at me, so I got up from the table and headed out in to the rest of the airport. It was busy and bustling with hundreds of people pushing past me to rush to their gates, but I already felt more at ease. I took a few deep breaths and began to slowly wonder through the crowds. Airports are such an interesting place. Everyone here has a story I'd love to know. Some people are going home, some people are flying away from home. Some people are waiting for loved ones to come home safe and others are waving goodbye. Then there were people like us, jetting away to celebrate being young before we start the next stage of our adult lives.

I was sitting on my own when our flight was finally called to boarding. Making my way to the gate, I kept my eye out for the others and spotted them heading out of the same cafe I had left them in. I took a deep breath, composed myself and walked towards them with a smile.

"Hey, ready to fly?" I grinned.

"There you are." Natsu said, looking relieved.

"Did you find some?" Levy asked.

"Find some?" I asked, confused.

"Travel sickness tablets." Levy said.

"Oh, yeah. Found some. I'm feeling much better." I said.

" _Attention please. This is the last call for UK Air flight 032 to Florida. Departing Passengers should proceed to gate 97 immediately."_ A woman announced over the airport tannoy system.

"Guess we should hurry." Gray said, so we did. We ended up being the last passengers to board the plane so we had to take whatever seats were free. None of us got to sit together, which was honestly a bit of a relief to me. Flights were much more enjoyable to me if I could just put my headphones in, listen to music and maybe fall asleep. I was lucky to grab a window seat next to an older woman who looked a lot like she was travelling for business. She had her head buried in her phone through out the entire flight and only spoke to the gentleman next to her when she had to get up to use the bathroom. The flight was around nine hours. I spent three of them asleep, four of them watching crappy in-flight movies and two of them simply watching the clouds out the window. When we eventually landed it was five O'clock our time, but it was only midday in Floriday. It wouldn't be long before we started to feel the time difference. Everyone filed out of the plane and in to the thick Floridian heat, smiling goodbye and thanking the air hostesses as we went. I found Natsu first. Well, he found me. He intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me close to him as we walked in to the airport to collect our luggage.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back, it was nice to have him with me again.

"How did you find the flight?" He asked.

"Not too bad, actually. I watched a couple movies, slept a little." I said. "How did you find it?"

"Slept through the whole thing." He grinned.

"Of course you did." I laughed. Natsu could literally sleep anywhere, through anything.

"Obviously I wouldn't have if you were next to me." He said.

"Lies." I said.

"I wouldn't have, especially if you were nervous." He said. I blushed a little, he could be so sweet sometimes.

"That's sweet." I said.

"I know." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Do you think Levy should have asked us before she invited a stranger on holiday with us?" I asked. Honestly the thought had been circling my mind the whole flight and I wanted to get Natsu's opinion while we were alone.

"I don't know, Erza seems nice." He said.

"Yeah, but... We don't know her." I said.

"Do you not like her or something?" Natsu asked. "Is that why you were quiet before the flight?"

"What? No. Never mind. I don't even know why I'm asking. Just forget I mentioned anything." I said, wishing I'd never asked.

"I bet the two of you will get along really well." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"Are you guys ready for the joys of trying to retrieve our luggage?" Levy was suddenly walking with us. I hoped she hadn't heard what I had asked Natsu.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Same place as you, silly." Levy smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. We'll find them in here somewhere." Levy said as we made it to the luggage belts and she was right. Slowly we all found each other, grabbed our luggage and made it outside to find our transport. There was a man stood in shorts and a T-shirt holding up at a sign that read _McGarden_ , which was Levy's last name. Levy had pretty much organised this whole trip. The villa we would be staying in belonged to Levy's aunty and Levy had booked all the flights and transport for us. So, I guess I shouldn't have been bothered about her bringing an extra person along. After all, this trip wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for Levy. We followed our driver back out in to the heat and loaded our bags in to his large people carrier. It was about an hour's drive to the villa. I stared out the open window, letting the cool breeze flow through my hair. The sky was clear, the sun was bright and the scenery was beautiful. I felt completely happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Natsu asked me.

"I just have a feeling this is going to be a great vacation." I said.

"Yeah, no kidding." He agreed and grabbed a hold of my hand. This would be our first trip away together. They say a vacation can make or break a couple, but I knew nothing was going to break Natsu and I. We were best friends, soul mates maybe. This trip would just strengthen our bond. At least that's what I thought.

Levy tipped our driver and waved him off as he left us at our destination. It was stunning. Truly a sight worth seeing. The villa was huge and sat right on a cliffs edge, over looking the ocean and it's horizon. There was a long pebbled driver way that we walked up, struggling to drag our cases over the stones. Then there were large, marble steps that lead to huge wooden doors. There was an intricate pattern carved in the wood and two circular glass windows that looked in to the villa. Natsu had a peak inside.

"How's it look?" Gray asked.

"Is it any where near as beautiful as the outside?" Juvia asked.

"It looks awesome." Natsu grinned.

Levy lifted a large plant pot that sat beside the doors and retrieved a key. She unlocked the doors and pushed them both open.

"Wow." We all gasped in amazement as we entered our home for the week. It was like stepping in to a hotel lobby. Deep mahogany floors stretched out before us. Tall doorways lead to different rooms in the villa and a large, twisting stair case lead upstairs. The crisp white walls were adorned with bright, colourful paintings and piece of art. Each room came with giant windows that allowed us to gaze out to the beautiful views surrounding us.

"This place is incredible." I said to Levy.

"Yep. I spent most of my summers here when I was younger." Levy said.

"It's beautiful." Erza said. My eyes met with her's briefly before we were interrupted by the boys yelling in the distance.

"Oh man, check out this pool!" I heard Natsu yell, followed by the sound of splashing water.

"Oh yeah, let me show you guys the pool." Levy lead us through the kitchen, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. There were sliding doors which opened out on to a pretty patio, then there were more steps that lead to a large infinity pool. Both Natsu and Gray had jumped in to the pool, fully clothed, and were swimming it's length. It was the best feature of the house. The pool stretched all the way out to the cliffs edge and it looked like you could swim right in to the ocean. There were sun beds lining the pools edge which I'm sure us girls will get lots of use out of.

"This place is pretty romantic, don't you wish Gajeel was here?" Juvia asked Levy.

"Kind of." Levy said quietly.

"Why isn't he?" I asked.

"He said it wasn't his kind of thing." Levy shrugged.

"A vacation?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, he's just awkward sometimes." Levy said. It was kind of true, I had noticed it myself. Gajeel wasn't the social butterfly Levy was. He didn't like big group situations and he also didn't like Natsu all that much, which made it hard for Levy and I sometimes. If Gajeel were here now, he'd probably just be making some snarky comment about Natsu and Gray being in the pool. Don't get me wrong though, Gajeel is a great boyfriend to Levy. He'd protect her with his life and seems to make her happy like no one else can.

"He's missing out." Juvia said.

"Yeah." Levy agreed with her head hanging low. I don't blame her for feeling glum, I'd be pretty bummed if Natsu wasn't here to enjoy this place with me.

"Well, give it a week and the two of you will be back together." I smiled and placed my arm around Levy's shoulders.

"Thanks, Lu." Levy smiled up at me.

There were five bedrooms up stairs and two bathrooms. Juvia and Gray were in a room next to Natsu and I. Erza and Levy each had a room to themselves leaving one room spare. Natsu was in the shower, washing off the chlorine from the pool so I was taking the opportunity to hang my clothes in the wardrobe. All the rooms were very minimalist with the same wooden floors and white walls. Every room had a king bed and more artwork on the walls, but only a couple of the rooms had balconys, Erza's room being one of them.

I was kicking my empty case under the bed when I heard footsteps entering the room.

"Levy, fancy a dip?" It was Erza's voice. I turned around immediately and was shocked to find Erza stood in the door way wearing just a bathing suit. She looked a little surprised too. "Sorry, Lucy. I thought this was Levy's room." She said.

"Oh, um... It's okay." I said shyly. Why was I so intimidated by her? My cheeks began to burn, I hoped she couldn't see me blushing.

"Do you fancy a swim?" She asked.

"Not tonight." I said.

"Okay." She said, then she just stood there staring at me. There was this feeling hanging in the air between us, but I couldn't put my finger on what kind of feeling it was exactly. I felt my heart beat quicken slightly and I don't know why. Erza began to smirk a little before turning around. My eyes fell and admired her figure in that swimsuit, then I quickly realised what I was doing and stopped myself.

"Well, I guess I'll keep looking for Levy then." Erza said as she left the room. I remained standing there, staring at the now empty door way. What was it about her that made me so... uncomfortable? Natsu entered the room then and I felt a sudden relief.

"Natsu!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"How long was I gone for?" Natsu asked with a grin. I laughed a little.

"Sorry, I just felt like I needed to do that." I said.

"Don't apologise." Natsu smiled and then kissed me some more.

Later that night we were all lounging around the living room eating slices of pizza that Juvia had prepared for us. Levy's aunty had stocked the fridge and cupboards full of food and drink for us so we were all going to take it in turns to prepare dinner each night. Natsu and I were cuddled up on one of the sofas, Juvia was sat on the floor between Gray's legs and Erza and Levy were sat on the second sofa. I'd been avoiding eye contact with Erza all night. Every now and then I would feel like she was looking at me, so I'd keep my eyes on Natsu. Juvia and Gray began whispering to themselves and I noticed Juvia turn bright red. She cleared her throat and quickly stood up.

"Gray and I are going to head to bed." She said quicky. Gray stood too and took Juvia's hand in his. He smiled at her awkwardness and led her out of the room.

"We'll catch you guys in the morning." Gray said as he took Juvia upstairs.

"Well, I think we all know what those two are really doing right now." Levy laughed.

"Right? Going to bed my ass." I said.

"In that case, maybe you and I should _go to bed_ too." Natsu winked.

"Natsu." I said, flushing red.

"It's okay, Lu. Go get yours." Levy was winking at me now too.

"Levy!" I laughed a little.

"What? Do as lovers do." Levy said.

"What's gotten in to you?" I asked.

"She's missing Gajeel." Erza said, playfully nudging Levy with her foot.

"Don't remind me." Levy said, waving away Erza's foot.

"Aw, Levy." I pouted for her.

"Go have fun for me, Lu." Levy said.

"Don't be weird." I laughed again.

"I know I kind of started this whole joke, but now I'm getting a little uncomfortable." Natsu said.

"Aw, I'm sorry Natsu." I playfully pinched his cheek. "Come on, lets go to bed." I said with a grin.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I said, leaning in real close. Natsu leapt up from the sofa and practically dragged me upstairs.

"Have fun you two." Levy yelled after us.

There we were, rolling around a king bed in a cliff top villa. The windows were wide open, filling the room with a cool breeze that wrapped around us as we wrapped around each other. I was right up there, flirting with the edge of ecstasy when someone unexpected popped in to my head. I closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself sharing the sheets with Erza. It was her hands on my skin and her lips on mine. Our hair was tangled together as we rolled around the bed. I quickly opened my eyes and found myself back with Natsu. I pulled him close as we both reached our climax. We fell in to the pillows, both of us panting and sweating.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, almost forgetting Natsu was laying next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." I held his face in my hands. "That was great." I smiled softly and kissed him. But my mind was spiralling out of control. I had never thought of anyone else during sex with Natsu, let alone another girl. And why Erza?

Natsu had been asleep for a while, but I was just laying there staring up at the ceiling. I felt like I was the only person awake in the whole villa and I couldn't take laying there any longer. So I changed in to my swimsuit and headed downstairs. All the lights in the Villa were off and it was almost silent as I made my way outside to the pool. I threw my towel on one of the sunbeds and dove in to the cold water. It was a shock to the system, but it felt good. I embraced the cold and began swimming lengths until my arms hurt. My mind was still spinning. I allowed myself to float on the waters surface and tried to empty my mind as I stared at the stars above. Then I noticed a light had come on in one of the bedrooms. I watched as a slim silhouette approached their balcony doors and opened them slowly. It was Erza. She casually leaned on the railing of her balcony and stared down at me. I couldn't read her face from this distance but I could tell she was watching me as I floated there.

"You said no when I asked." She called out.

"I changed my mind." I called back. We watched each other for a little longer before I dove under the water and began to swim some more. Who is this girl? Why is she so in my head? I tried to swim as fast as I could up and down the pool. I counted in my head how long each length took me and tried to beat my time with every new length. It was the only way I could keep myself from over thinking. Before long I had to come up for air. Erza was gone. Her balcony doors were shut and her light was off. "I guess she went back to bed." I said, almost feeling a little disappointed.

"Not quite." Erza's voice hung in the air. My heart stopped and I slowly turned to find her sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water.

"How long have you been sat there?" I asked, wide eyed. I hadn't even noticed her there at all.

"A little while, you can hold your breath for a long time." She said coolly.

"I guess so." I said. She had even found time to change in to her swimsuit.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. The moon was reflecting off the pool and was making her features glow against the dark.

"Sure." I said, taking a few steps back as Erza lowered herself in to the water.

"Wow, it's cold. No wonder your lips are blue." Erza said.

"They are not." I said, feeling a little embarrassed. Erza laughed to herself a little.

"So, I feel like you don't like me." Erza said suddenly. Well, that took me by surprise.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you don't strike me as the quiet type but every time I enter the room you clam up." She said. Her stare was intense. It was like she was absorbing every inch of my face, trying to read me like a book.

"I just..." My voice trailed off and I looked down in to the water. My reflection rippled back at me, my lips were a little blue.

"Just?" Erza urged me to finish.

"Intimidated by you." I said quietly.

"Ah." Erza nodded.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. I get that all the time." She smiled a little.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it's the hair." Erza winked.

"It is impressive, is it natural?" I asked, admiring it's rich colour. Even in the dark you could see how red it was.

"Yep." She nodded. "Yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, my hair is the exact same colour as my mum's. I'd never want to change that." I said.

"That's sweet." Erza smiled and I felt myself blush a little. Then silence fell between us. Being in the pool together, sharing this water in the moonlight, it felt so intimate.

"Um, have you seen the view?" I asked, swimming away from Erza and towards the end of the pool that over looked the ocean. There were boats dotted across the horizon with big sails wrapped in lights. It looked so magical. I hung my arms off the edge and felt a little nervous as Erza arrived at my side.

"It's beautiful." Erza breathed, taking it all in.

"Yeah, it really is." I said.

"Reminds me of my ex a little." Erza said, looking a little sad.

"The view?" I asked.

"The boats mainly. We sailed a lot when we were together." She said.

"Did he have his own boat?" I asked.

" _She_ did." Erza said.

"She?" I asked without even thinking. Was that rude of me? It just completely took me by surprise.

"She." Erza said, turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask it like that." I said. I felt like my whole body was burning up. Finding out she was gay was exciting to me for some reason, but I shouldn't even care. It should make no odds to me whether she was gay or straight.

"It's okay, Lucy. I've had worse reactions." She said with a small smile.

"I can imagine." I said shyly.

"What happened? With your ex, if you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing really. We just drifted apart over the years." She said.

"Years?" I asked. I almost felt a tinge of jealousy inside to hear that Erza had spent years with another girl.

"Two and a half, roughly." She said.

"That's a long time." I said.

"Yeah." Erza sighed and turned back to the view. She had hung her arms off the edge too now. We both quietly stood in the water, but I wasn't looking at the view. I was watching her out the corner of my eye, taking in ever curve and every angle of her face. Then I noticed how close our hands were. I took a breath and reached for her hand, weaving my fingers between hers. She didn't pull away or even react, so we stayed there. Holding hands in the water.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this story! This story is largely based on my own experience with being a lesbian and my journey to coming out. So, I hope that a lot of people can relate to this story and I hope that it may even help some people. Once again, thank you for reading. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
